


Dance until the sunrises

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Random drabbles [14]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: Maeve dances and watches Popclaw
Relationships: Queen Maeve/Popclaw| Charlotte
Series: Random drabbles [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678183
Kudos: 3





	Dance until the sunrises

Her body moves with the music. Head spinning and the world looks blurry, but she will dance out the night.

Maeve is drunk, but even as her body sways and the world spins, she can still see Popclaw the other side of the club.

And she wants to walk over to her, but she doesn't. 

That bridge was burnt months ago, Maeve regrets the way it ended, but the world is what it is. But still, right now she would like to kiss her lips and see what they taste-off, drag her to dance with her until the sun rises.

And she wonders if she were brave enough, arrogant enough to do it whether Popclaw would let her. Would she kiss her or slap? Scream for her to go away or silently let herself be dragged into Maeve life even if only for a night.


End file.
